Finally One
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After having a nice dinner, as the Doctor and Rose share a dance, the three words Rose has been waiting for finally leave his mouth. Things instantly get heated up as the two of them finally allow their feelings to come out and express themselves. The Doctor realizes how much he needs and wants her; he shows that to her with his actions as they slowly make their way to the bed.


**_Author's Note_: Okay! Well, hi guys :) This is my first Doctor Who story… ever and this story sort of came out of nowhere. My friend wanted me to write a rated 'M' story because she was doing it and so she didn't feel alone, so, yeah, here's a one-shot! It's my first Doctor Who and rated 'M' story so please go easy, haha, and yeah, I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it. All reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading! ^_^**_

* * *

"_Finally One_"

**. . .**

"I hate you." Rose says in between kisses as her back slams against the wall of the small room they're in while in the TARDIS.

"Hmm, why thank you… I suppose-" The Tenth Doctor begins to say with a crooked grin, but Rose's lips smash against his, cutting him off.

The Doctor presses his body against hers as his hands get lost in her blonde, silky hair. His tongue licks against her lips, begging for entrance. She teases him at first by refusing, but his hands fall down to her firm butt, giving it a small squeeze and causing her to gasp. As her moth opens, he takes the chance to enter his tongue in her mouth, tasting her as their tongues dance around each other.

She moans against him, her hands slowly crawling up his neck and into his hair. She gently pulls on his wild, sexy hair, and squeezes her eyes shut as she pulls his body as close against her as possible.

"What in the world took you so long to say _those_ words to me?" Rose asks as a blush creeps its way onto her pale cheeks. They were just simply having a small dinner which ended up leading them to have a small dance as they listened to the radio, and then, he whispered into her ear the three words she's been dying to hear.

"What words?" He mumbles against her skin as he begins to kiss her neck. His soft lips leaving trails of kisses on the skin of her neck; his eyes are closed as he sucks on her smooth flesh.

She grins and rolls her light, chocolate brown eyes at him, "Doctor, you know wha- oh!" She cuts herself off as he suddenly picks her up and lies her down on the bed in the corner of the room. He gets on top of her and smirks when she begins to moan as he kisses her lips and continues down her body.

"You mean," He begins in between kisses as she starts taking off his jacket, "I love you?" It was so hard for him to say it before; he would always change the subject and never actually say the words. Now that he said it before when they were dancing together, he can say the words so easily and whenever he says it, he means it every time.

She smiles and unbuttons her purple blouse, tugging it off, and flinging it across the room, not caring where it ends up or even if she ever sees it again. Once her shirt is off, she exposes herself in her black lace bra; something the Doctor would never expect. "I love hearing you finally say it." He presses kisses on her shoulder, down to her arms, and then finally presses a kiss in between her two breasts.

"I'd say it a billion more times if it means I can have you." The Doctor says as he slowly pulls off her black boots, socks, and then starts tugging off her jeans, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Rose kisses his lips again and begins to tear away his clothes until he is left in only his boxers. Her hands brush against hid bare chest, her eyes shining with excitement and enjoyment. Her arms snake around his neck and pull him closer and tighter against her almost naked body.

The Tenth Doctor's hands tug at her bra until it finally comes undone. He stares down at her round, perfect, firm breasts and his eyes shine with hunger immediately. Her hands instantly go to cover herself up, but he stops herself quickly, taking her arms and keeping them pinned above her head. "Don't," He breathes, "you're beautiful."

His hands slide down to gently squeeze her right breast while his mouth lowers to suck on the left one. She lets out a moan as her nails begin to claw at his back. "Mmm!" She stretches beneath him as she feels his growing crotch against her leg.

Slowly, Rose moves under him so she can take off her panties and he can lie in between her legs. The two of them fix perfect together; just like a lock and a key. It's almost like they were made for each other; they belong perfectly together.

His mouth releases her left breast and he moves to her other one, sucking gently on it, occasionally biting it to tease her, which makes her release another moan. He then moves his hands to begin squeezing the unoccupied one. Meanwhile, his growing member begins to throb, begging for release.

Rose gently cups her hands on each side of his face and pulls his mouth back to hers. As their lips touch, one of her hands caresses his cheek while the other one slides down to push his boxers off and to take hold of his large crotch, giving it a soft squeeze.

Both of them are completely naked now and neither of them can think of a time when they were happier. His naked body against her own makes her have butterflies in her stomach; she never thought this day would come.

The Doctor groans in her mouth as she strokes his penis slowly, teasingly. His breathing quickens and he starts gasping, "Oh… ohh… mm!" He is trying so hard not to come so quickly; he wants to enjoy this, he wants _her_ to enjoy this.

He keeps his lips locked with hers as he slowly begins to shift into position; moving his penis right in front of her opening. The Doctor stares into her loving eyes and his next question comes out in a small, soft whisper, "You're okay with this?" He pushes her hair out of her face and searches her eyes for any sign of her disapproving.

She smiles and moves her hands so they're placed on both sides of his cheeks, "I've been waiting for this for so long." She then pulls him down for another passionate kiss, "I love you, Doctor."

He nods and then lowers his head so their lips are connected as Rose wraps her legs around his hips as he entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her in any way. As he moved inside of her, she threw her head back, moaning as a wave of pleasure rushes through her body.

His fingers laced with hers and their bodies tangled together as they became one. Rose moans loudly and quietly begs for him to go faster; for her to have more. He grins at her soft pleas and he happily complies; making the Doctor increase his pace.

"Doctor… Doctor!" She's calling out his name and the Doctor honestly loves hearing her call out his name as they make love to one another. Both of their backs begin to arch as they slowly start to reach their climax.

Out of nowhere, Rose flips the two of them over so she is on top of him and he is beneath her. She smirks down at him, causing him to chuckle and press their lips again together. Her hair falls in front of her face as she begins to take absolute control.

The Doctor's hands move so they are grasping her butt and he lets out a pleasurable moan as he begins to reach his peak. They both are letting out loud cries of pleasure as they reach their climax together.

Rose collapses on top of him, completely out of breath, along with the Doctor. He gently helps her slide off him and lay next to him on the bed, in his arms. Both of them lie there, tangled in the light blue sheets, breathing heavily and motionless.

They are staring up at the ceiling with smiles on their faces as they think about what they just did. They made love. _Finally_.

Rose turns her head so she can look up at his grinning face as she continues to gasp for air, "I think we should have done this quite sooner…"

He laughs, "Why didn't we?"

She presses a soft kiss on his bare chest, still smiling, "Maybe 'cause some Doctor here is stubborn and never admitted how he felt beforehand."

He rolls his eyes and kisses the top of her head, pulling her body as close as possible to his own, "I know, I'm sorry for that… _really_ sorry."

She buries her face in his chest and throws her arm over his chest, hugging him close to her naked body. "It's okay. We're together now." She closes her eyes and smiles, "I love you."

"We'll always be together… I'll always protect you." He closes his own eyes and keeps his arms protectively around her; both their bodies still sweaty as they stick together. "I… I love you, Rose… _so_ much."

The two of them lie there in silence for a while until Rose finally falls asleep in his strong arms, dreaming peaceful dreams as he lies awake, watching her with a smile on his face. He finally has her; they are finally together… finally one and he's never been happier than he is right now, with her.

The Doctor cups her cheek in his hand and his thumb softly over her smooth skin, loving the feeling of her skin against his. He smiles while she sleeps peaceful beside him with her legs tangled with his own.

He kisses her forehead and then rests his cheek on top of her head as he quietly whispers to her sleeping self, "I… I-I am in love with you, Rose Tyler."


End file.
